


All The World Stages

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [56]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alterante Universe - Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: After her first successful play in London, Caroline decides to make the city her home. This is of great interest for one of her cast-mates.





	All The World Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt: I love all you K/C stories! What about a theatre Stage Manager/Star Actor thing? 
> 
> I goofed up, and made them both actors. :)

Caroline sighed and burrowed a little deeper into her bedding, ignoring the distant sound of someone knocking. It was a Wednesday, it was raining, and for the first time in months she had nowhere to be. No rehearsals, no fittings, no voice lessons, and no shows. Next week she had two auditions, and her agent had been making noises about a role on a small screen that wanted her.

But just then she could finally relax.

Yesterday, she’d stayed up late and called her mom, told her that she was staying. It’d been a decision she’d made weeks ago, Caroline just hadn’t gotten around to admitting to anyone but herself. London was a long way from Mystic Falls, and not a place she’d ever thought she’d end up. Her work in New York had been solid enough, but limited. Landing a job at one of the London Stages had really been a mix lots of luck and a random bit of networking.

But she’d fallen in love with the city all the same.

Squinting her eyes open, she scowled as she realized the noise that had roused her from sleep was someone was _knocking _on her door. Insistently. Huffing, she glanced at her phone on her nightstand and groaned into her pillow. It wasn’t even 8am.

Maybe they’d go away.

But whoever it was seemed to be just as stubborn as she and Caroline growled as she heaved herself up. Her dreams of rolling in her bed until at least noon disappeared and she yanked on her robe over her cozy pajamas. Her flat was modest, the wood floors chilly against her bare feet, and she stomped across the length of her home to peer out the peephole.

Caroline froze, teeth sinking into her lip as she fervently wished she’d done something with her hair or even brushed her teeth. Klaus Mikaelson stood at her door, his expression resolved as he impatiently waited for her to answer.

Klaus was rude, impatient, bitingly sarcastic and absolutely brilliant on stage. At twenty seven he already had a pair of Olivier Awards to call his own. He was also unfairly attractive, aware of his own sexual magnetism, and prone to flirting. And despite all of that, they’d become something like friends over the past few months. Caroline hadn’t landed the lead role for the play they’d both been in, but they’d had two scenes together, and she’d refused to let him dominate the space.

Three days ago, she’d thought he was going to kiss her. He hadn’t and the disappointment had been startling. But she’d pushed it aside, determined not to think of him and his unfair dimples until the next big event that might have thrown them together.

And now he was here.

Cursing whatever gods had decided today was the day that he decided to barge back into her life, Caroline huffed out a breath as he rapped on the door for the twentieth time. Knowing there was no helping it and hating it, she threw the lock and squared her shoulders.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Klaus tilted his head as she came into view, something she couldn’t read sparking through his eyes. He was slightly damp, no umbrella in sight, and his raincoat dripping. For the first time she noticed that he was balancing a bag and paper cups. “Morning, love. Did I wake you?”

Arms crossed, she pinned him with her glare. “You are very aware that you did.”

His mouth quirked up. “So I am. Does it help that I brought bribes?”

Caroline peered closer at the bag cups. “Actual coffee?”

He sighed heavily. “It is rather difficult to find what you call coffee in this city, Caroline. But somehow I managed.”

“I suppose you can come in.” She grudgingly allowed, stepping to the side. “But why on earth are you here? I thought you were determined to head somewhere warmer for the next few weeks.”

The thought of him lounging on beaches or a pool, getting some much needed sun for the dreary fall they’d found themselves in, had been one full of envy. In costume, it was impossible to tell just how dedicated he was to the gym, but she’d seen him in casual clothes. His arms were rarely on display, but totally worth the view.

Klaus paused partly through her door, his gaze suddenly so intent breathing was difficult. “I heard you were staying.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. There was only one person who’d known of her decision who would have been in a place to tell Klaus. And while she was incredibly thankful for Kat’s friendship and the way she’d bullied Caroline into auditioning and then accepting the role she’d just wrapped, some things just weren’t done.Like telling the actor she harbored a teeny, tiny crush on that she wasn’t moving back to the States after all.

“Kat has a big mouth.”

Shuffling the things in his hands, he touched the edge of her jaw with chilled fingers. Breath catching, she swallowed as his gaze deliberately lowered to skim along the curves of her mouth before his gaze returned to hers. His eyes were hot, filled with a blatant interest that left her mute.

“I imagine her loose lips were rather deliberate. I suppose I can even find it in myself to be thankful as it does change a number of things.”

Brows bunching together, Caroline shook her head. “What could it possibly change?”

His lips tilted upwards, a single dimple peaking in his cheek. “Let’s get some breakfast in you love, and then I’m sure it will come to you.”

She stared after him, mouth parted in surprise at the open affection in those words. Surely…

Caroline shut the door on a gust of cold air, and followed him into her small kitchen, heart pounding. Maybe she’d forgive him for dragging her out of bed after all… but that wasn’t going to save him from cleaning up her floors if he dripped water everywhere.


End file.
